Continue?
by MysticalBlueVirus
Summary: A teenager goes down the rabbit hole when his or her new VR game,
1. Data Loaded

Continue?  
Author: Mysical Blue Virus (Once was Kinzoku Wolf)  
Rating: PG-13  
Summary: A young teenager (I'm leaving the name, gender, age, and appearance up to the reader) is playing the latest in VR gaming technology,  
a game called "Matrix Warrior", when the game starts recording strange  
errors and glitches that it shouldn't be able to make. The most experienced players, and even the game's programmers don't understand why the game is performing incorrectly for just this teenager. The teen must  
now learn the truth of this "Virtual Reality" game, and make a decision  
that will affect the rest of his/her life.  
  
CHAPTER 1  
  
Disc tray opening.....  
  
Disc tray closed........  
  
Loading......................  
  
10%.......20%....................50%.......................90%.............. .....100%  
  
Data Load Complete.....  
  
A green grid appears in front my eyes as cool theme music plays. The name scrolls in; "Matrix Warrior" it's called. The latest in VR gaming. It can be played offline, or can be connected to the Internet for some of the best VR fighting ever! Ever since I saw "The Matrix Trilogy" in theatres I thought about how cool it would be to be able to do all of that ultra-fast fighting and be able to dodge bullets, but they were just movies, so I had to settle for the game. The first time I loaded the game I was amazed at the hardcore gameplay and graphics. The Wachowski Brothers were geniuses in my mind.  
  
I was a loner for the most part. I didn't have many friends because everyone thought I was crazy for liking the Matrix movies and promoting the existence of The Matrix. I only new a few people who liked the movies, but they weren't as into them as I was. When I connected to the game's online mode, I was so excited as there were millions of people online that I could talk to who shared my interests and didn't judge me based on my views of the world. The people that I could never meet were better friends than those that could see me everyday to get to know me. Pretty soon the game became my life. I would spend hours playing, leveling-up, training my focus skills, and soon becoming one of the top-ranked players. In three days worth of playing, 72 hours, I became the second-best player in "Matrix Warrior". My username became "DivineVirus".  
  
The only player better than me and my best online pal was "DataAngel". He always kept close to me in the game and saved my character from being deleted several times. The online mode was full of cheaters and hackers. "DataAngel" happened to be a hacker, but he only hacked for the benefit of weaker players who were in tough situations. A lot of people admired him. Whenever there was trouble, he was there, his character kicking virtual ass. He wasn't only admired for his game-playing skills, but for the way he talked about The Matrix. He acted so serious about it. He believed in it more than I did. If someone told him that The Matrix was just a few movies, than there would be virtual hell. He always talked about Zion as if he lived there, but I didn't take a whole lot of notice to this. I thought he was just a big Matrix movie fanatic who made up stuff. He also told people ways to un-plug without actually having to take a pill or go to a phone. He seemed to know everything. I wished I could meet him, but according to his profile, he lived in Zion, and that couldn't help anyone find him.  
  
After about 5 hours of non-stop play (except to use the bathroom), my mother told me to log-off and go to bed as it was now 11:30 PM. I had school the next day as today was Sunday, and, obviously, tomorrow would be Monday. I said my good-byes to all my online friends and logged-off. The game asked me if I wished to continue as it always did to make sure that you didn't log-off by accident. I chose "No" and took off my VR headgear, laid it next to my computer, and lay on my bed thinking about how cool it would be to meet "DataAngel", and if the Matrix really existed. Soon my mind filled with thoughts of more "Matrix Warrior" playing. I was hooked, but I didn't realize how hooked I would soon become. 


	2. Error, Error, On The Screen

CHAPTER 2  
  
The morning came as usual. I got up at 7:00 AM to get ready for  
another boring day of school. I hated school. It was the one place I  
DIDN'T feel safe. The teachers say that school is a safe environment  
where everyone can get along and live in peace. I detest. School  
wasn't safe; at least not for me. I was picked on all the time. Even  
the people who were uglier or geekier than me got off easy. All this  
just because of a few cool movies. I used to post signs up on walls  
with the words: "Un-plug, don't be slaves." More ridicule. After a  
while, I just gave up. People didn't want to learn more about "un-  
plugging" or the Matrix. I stopped talking about it until "Matrix  
Warrior" was released. If only people weren't so ignorant, but in the  
infamous words of Cypher; "Ignorance is bliss", and everyone seemed to  
be pretty content not knowing about the Matrix.  
  
After what seemed like eternity, the lunch bell rang and I was free to  
go. Or so I thought. As I rounded the corner to leave the doors of  
my educational prison, a group of bullies blocked my path.  
  
"Prepare for a beating, Matrix freak. Have you taken your red pills  
today?" They all started to laugh.  
  
"Leave me alone," I said as anger built up inside me.  
  
"Your precious Neo not here to save you?", said one of the other  
bullies.  
  
"Dodge this!" The largest bully was about to throw a punch when  
someone came around the corner.  
  
"Hey," yelled the person as he got in front of me and chased the  
bullies away.  
  
"Thanks," I said feeling slightly embarrased.  
  
"No problem. You're that kid who likes "The Matrix" movies a lot,  
right?"  
  
".....Y....y.......yeah.....," I said timidly, in fear that he might  
hate me now, too.  
  
"Cool. I like them a lot myself."  
  
Wow, I thought. Why haven't I seen him before? He liked "The Matrix"  
as much as I did. He wore trench coat just like Neo's. He was fairly  
tall, with silvery hair and a strong build. For some strange reason,  
I felt like I had met him before, but where? It didn't really matter  
to me at the moment, though.  
  
"My name's Robert, but you can call me Bobby. All my friends do." He  
shook my hand with a strong grip. He hurt my knuckles, but not  
terribly.  
  
After a few seconds of hand-shaking , he said good-bye and left the  
school to continue with lunch break. I stood there in awe of one of  
the coolest people I've ever seen. After about ten seconds, I noticed  
that people were staring at me, so I decided to go back to my locker  
and get my books for next class.  
  
I didn't really do much work throughout the rest of the day as I was  
too busy thinking about where I had met Robert before. I was so  
preoccupied that I almost spilled toxic chemicals on the floor in  
chemistry class. After a one more class, the bell rang to let the  
students leave for home. I gathered my homework and started the trek  
to my house where I would finish my homework, and play more "Matrix  
Warrior". On the way, I was greeted by Robert. We talked about all  
kinds of Matrix related stuff. He had so much to talk about and  
before I knew it, I was at my house and had said good-bye to Robert.  
As I opened the door, I turned my head to look back to ask Robert if  
he wanted to come into my house, but he was nowhere to be seen. I was  
a liitle disappointed, but even more excited about seeing him again  
tomorrow. I walked into my house, closed the door and there began the  
sequence of events that would change my life forever.  
  
*****  
  
When I finished my homework, I stuffed all my books away and put on my  
VR headgear, and loaded "Matrix Warrior". I logged-in and started  
scanning the chat rooms for "DataAngel". Not in "General Chat", not  
in "FAQ's Chat", not even in his own chat room, "DataAngel's Guild".  
He was always online by now. I knew because he told me that this was  
his routine. I felt disheartened, so I logged-off. Again, the game  
asked me to continue. Suddenly, the game started acting strangely.  
The headgear started to vibrate and ring in my ears. The screen went  
to static snow and came back again, but it didn't look the same. The  
countdown clock was there with the numbers 10 down to 0 flashing at  
high speeds and under the numbers was a red pill and a blue pill. The  
words "Want to stay in Wonderland?" appeared below the pills and the  
game froze. I was so freaked out by the sudden occurance that I  
grabbed the headgear from my head and tossed it on the floor. I went  
to my computer and pressed the power button. What had just happened?  
Had I found a secret message in the game or had I did something I  
shouldn't have to it? I picked up the headgear and put it back on my  
desk. I wasn't tired and it wasn't late, but I decided to go to bed  
early. I also decided to tell Robert this in the morning on the way  
to school as I learned that he didn't live to far from my house. I  
couldn't sleep the rest of the night as the screwed-up continue screen  
flashed in my head. 


	3. Taking The Red Pill

CHAPTER 3  
  
After a night of very little sleep, I get out of bed to discover that  
school was closed because of a heavy amount of snow from last night.  
I was ecstatic, jubilant, happy beyond words. No torment for me  
today. I was free of beatings, being stuffed in lockers, and of name  
calling. Well, at least for today. I ran downstairs to find that my  
parents were staying home from work. I was hoping they would leave so  
I could have the house and day to myself, but my parents being home  
was a minor detail. I opened the kitchen cupboards to pick out my  
favorite cereal, but none was to be found. I, instead, ate a lesser  
brand of cereal which, at least, wasn't as bad as the oatmeal crap I  
had eaten last week.  
  
After breakfast, I took a peek outside the front door to make sure  
that there was no one outside that would bother me as my neighbours  
were quite disapproving of my computer-dork lifestyle. They always  
mentioned to my parents to make me take up a sport to keep fit. I  
appreciated the fact that they were concerned about my mental and  
physical health, but I was quite content with playing computer games  
most of my days, so I also appreciated it when they didn't talk about  
me at all.  
  
I made sure that the coast was clear and I made a dash for my family's  
mailbox. I opened the hatch and poked in my fingers to haul out any  
mail we were sent. Today, however, there was no mail for us. We  
usually received a lot of mail from relatives and my parents were  
business oriented people, so they usually received mail from clients  
everyday.  
  
I closed the hatch and looked around at the quiet street and the  
unactive line of houses. The streets were oddly empty. It's a snow  
day and there are no children playing outside, no adults shovelling,  
and the strangest thing of all is that I saw a kite fly by twice. The  
exact same kite, floating in the sky. This was odd because most sane  
people don't fly kites in winter and people usually don't see that  
same kite fly by right after the other. I thought it to be weird and  
rubbed my eyes to make sure I wasn't going cross-eyed and seeing  
doubles. I just shrugged it off and went back inside. I didn't give  
any thought to it for the rest of the day.  
  
**********  
  
I booted-up my computer, watching all the lines of text confirming the  
proper performance of my computer scroll by. I put the VR headgear on  
and moved the cursor over to a nicely designed icon called "Matrix  
Warrior V.4 Start". I clicked it and let my computer go into standby  
mode and watched as my VR screen filled up with the usual title  
screen. I pressed the enter key on my computer and let the matrix  
adventure begin. I was relieved to find that "DataAngel" was online  
today. I opened a private chat with him and asked him why he was not  
online last time. All he said was:  
  
"Computer games are not the only important things in my life. I have  
more important business to take care of every so often."  
  
I didn't ask him any more questions for the rest of the day as I felt  
embarassed about asking such a stupid question. I should have thought  
that he had other things to do in his life as well. I just kept my  
character close to him if I ever needed help.  
  
After a few hours of playing, I logged-off to be plagued by that  
annoying error screen that asks me if I want to take the blue pill or  
red pill. I figured that if I chose a pill, it would stop asking me.  
I chose the red pill before the time limit ran out and another screen  
appeared saying:  
  
"Prepare to go down the rabbit hole..."  
  
Suddenly, I felt a heaviness come over me like a 200 pound person  
jumped on me. I felt weak and almost lost my breakfast. I drifted in  
and out of consiousness until I couldn't keep myself together. I feel  
onto the floor and everything went black.  
  
**********  
  
I awoke with a jolt and suddenly felt an overwhelming sense of  
sickness. I felt mal-nutritioned, as if I had been fed something dead  
or something I normally wouldn't eat that my body couldn't handle. I  
tried to move my head only to be caught by what felt like thick Jell-  
O. It hurt to open my eyes, but I used what strength I had to open  
them, and what I saw made my blood cold. Appearing in front of me was  
a creature I had never seen before. I looked mechanical, but I  
couldn't tell with the purple goo all around me. The creature seemed  
to have spider-like legs and it made beeps and clicks, and other  
robotic sounds. I thought I was in a bad dream. It was just like  
what happened to Neo. I thought I was having crazy dreams from  
watching the movie too much. This, however, felt too real to be a  
dream. I opened my mouth to let out what would have been a blood  
curdiling scream, but the goo blocked the noise. I felt another rush  
of sickness and I lost consiousness again. As I fell back into  
darkness, I remembered having a strange feeling that I was finally  
where I was supposed to  
be................................................in the real world. 


	4. Under The Weather

CHAPTER 4  
  
I regained conciousness several hours later. My parents stayed home from work to make sure I got better. They allowed me to stay home from school as I still wasn't feeling well. The sickness I felt in the vision had not gone away. My parents sent me to the doctor in the afternoon, but he couldn't find anything wrong. When I told him that I was playing a game, he told me that playing games for too long can cause nausea and other illnesses. The doctor told me to stay away from screens for a while and to rest my eyes. My parents strictly enforced this. Also, I remembered that I had forgotten to contact Robert. I had been so caught up with seeing the kite and making sure no one saw me when I went outside that I didn't call him or go to his house. It didn't matter too much, though.  
  
I looked at the clock which read 1:38 PM. I remember seeing my clock before I blacked out and it had read 11:24 PM. I had been out for over 12 hours. My head hurt and I couldn't remember what had happened between the vision and now. I don't even remember hearing voices as my parents told me they spent most of the night in my room trying to wake me up. They were really worried. They thought I was dead. I went back to sleep and tried my best to surpress the images of the machine outside the pod of purple goo.  
  
**********  
  
I awoke again to find that I had been asleep for two hours. My clock read 3:38 PM. My parents brought chicken noodle soup to my room for an early supper as I had missed breakfast and lunch. I picked up the bowl and was about to take a mouthful when Robert stepped into my room.  
  
"Hey. How ya doin'?"  
  
"Alright. Could be better."  
  
"You weren't in school today and I wanted to see what happened."  
  
"I.......I.......blacked out....last night."  
  
"Oh. How'd that happen? You really sick?"  
  
"No, I was playing "Matrix Warrior" and my game staring screwing up. The doctor says I was playing too much and it made me nauseus. It showed me a weird screen that said "Prepare to go down the rabbit hole."  
  
"You mean like that one?" Robert pointed at my computer which was still flashing the same error screen from last night. He went to the computer and turned it off.  
  
"Yeah that one."  
  
"Strange. That never happened to me."  
  
"My parents called the game help-line a little while ago, but no one knows what's going on."  
  
"I wish I could help, but I don't use computers much."  
  
"It's alright. I might play tonight to see if 'DataAngel' is online."  
  
"DataAngel? Never heard of that username."  
  
"He's the best player in the game. I'm second best."  
  
"Cool. I brought a book you might be interested in reading. It's called "Matrix Warrior" by Jake Horsley. It's really good. It's a book on how to unplug yourself with little effort."  
  
"Wow, thanks!"  
  
"No problem, well I got to go. If I find out anything about that game error, I'll let you know."  
  
"Okay, bye"  
  
Robert left the house and left his book with me. I sat on my bed staring at it. I opened it to the first page and began reading. I wondered if this is what 'DataAngel' read to learn so much about unplugging. I read for hours and absorbed as much information as I could. My clock now read 8:21 PM. I finished variable 4 and put the book away. Suddenly my mom came in my room.  
  
"How you feeling?"  
  
"Good now."  
  
"Good. I'm going to let you play your game now for no more than 15 minutes, alright. Your eyes need a rest, so if you stay on it too long than I may have to bring it back to the store or throw it away."  
  
"Ok."  
  
My mom left and I slowly walked to the computer and setup "Matrix Warrior". I decided to only have a chat with "DataAngel". I logged-in and started a private chat. Something was different about him tonight. He had very little to say and what he did say was a surprise to me. Our chat consisted of this:  
  
// Begin Transmission //  
// Loading Server 4290.49.392 //  
// Server Loaded //  
  
**DataAngel (12:40:36AM):** Hey, DivineVirus. Like the real world? Sure, it's kind of bleak and primative, but that's what happens with years of war between machines and humans. I noticed that you took the red pill. Do you want to go back? Do you want to get out of the Matrix. I'll save you from the machines.  
  
**DivineVirus (12:41:21AM):** How did you know?  
  
**DataAngel (12:42:14AM):** My game did the same thing to me. It's a sign. The Matrix Sorcerors want us in the real world to help, and the agents want us to stay. Who's side are you on?   
  
// **DataAngel** has left the conversation //  
// End Transmission //  
  
Danger! Overload! Computer will shutdown in 30 seconds.....   
  
I sat there for the 30 seconds awestruck at the conversation I just had. How had he known about MY dream? His game did the same thing to him? Why were the times on the conversation different. I was sure that I properly setup my time settings. This was too weird for me. I pinched myself to make sure I wasn't dreaming and I got into bed. I pinched myself a few more times and lay in bed thinking about the conversation for the whole night. 


	5. Around The World

CHAPTER 5  
  
In school that day, things seemed to be very strange. Robert seemed  
fairly distant and his cell phone rang non-stop. He was talking on it  
constantly with someone named "Amp". I thought he had some important  
business to take care of so I didn't bother him about it, but I was  
curious as to who this "Amp" person was. I made plans with myself to  
meet Robert at his usual table at lunch.  
  
When lunch finally came around, I made a dash for the cafeteria and,  
sure enough, Robert was the first one there. I walked up to the table  
and greeted him.  
  
"Hi," I said, "whatcha doin'?" I pointed at a laptop Robert had on the  
table.  
  
"Nothing important. Just surfing the net. Nothing you'd be  
interested in."  
  
"Really? Try me." I reached for the laptop, but Robert closed it and  
pulled it away from me. "Ok. I get the picture. Private stuff."  
  
"Anyway, I got to go. I need to make an important phone call."  
  
"Alright", I sighed.  
  
Robert got up from the table, threw his lunch away, and left the  
cafeteria with his cell phone at his ear.  
  
**********  
  
When I arrived home from school that day I was so worked up over  
Robert's short conversation with me and the "Amp" person that I didn't  
play "Matrix Warrior" for the whole day. I finished reading the book  
"Matrix Warrior" by Jake Horsley but aside from that it was a boring  
day for me. I sat in my room wondering why everything was acting to  
strange the past few days when the phone. I picked up the receiver.  
  
"Hello", I said.  
  
"Hi, I'm Fred Smith of the 'HeliTravel Corporation' of New Zealand and  
I'm please to announce that you're our lucky winner of the Fly New  
Zealand contest."  
  
"I didn't enter any contest like that. Are you sure you've got the  
right house? This isn't a prank call is it?"  
  
"I'm sure and this isn't a prank call. You are a resident of 101  
Thomas Dr.*, Chicago?"  
  
"Yes, I am."  
  
"You were entered by a man named Robert. He didn't give his last  
name."  
  
"Well, what do I get to do?"  
  
"You get to fly over exotic New Zealand mountains in a helicopter."  
  
"Wow....I'll consult with my parents. Could you give me a few  
minutes?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
I ran out of my room and met my mom and dad looking out a window.  
This was strange as I don't remember ever seeing a window outside my  
room in the upstairs part of the house. I didn't question it, though.  
I consulted with my parents and they thought that the contest was a  
great idea and allowed me to go to New Zealand. I ran back to my room  
and picked up the receiver again.  
  
"I've consulted with my parents and I accept the contest. When will I  
be going?"  
  
"In two days time a helicopter will be staioned at the Chicago  
airport. You can let the pilot know who you are and you will be flown  
to New Zealand. I will be going as well as I am a reporter for the  
local news."  
  
"Alright. Thank you very much. Bye."  
  
"Bye. See you in two days."  
  
I hung up and went to bed early. I was terribly excited. I couldn't  
wait for two days to pass, but I didn't have to wait as two days  
seemed to come in only a few minutes.  
  
I rose from my bed to find that my parents already had the car  
running. I got dressed, washed, and ate a breakfast. I left the  
house, entered the car and we were off to the airport. As the car  
pulled out of the driveway I couldn't help but feel as if this was the  
last time I would see my parents, my friends, and  
live....................my usual life.  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
Note: 101 Thomas Dr. as far as I know is not a real street in  
Chicago. I wouldn't recommend that you waste your time trying to find  
it. I only used Chicago as it is the birthplace of the Wachowski  
Bros. 


	6. Free At Last

CHAPTER 6  
  
As the car speeded down the highway to the airport, I noticed that  
everything seemed to be going in slow motion. We passed a car that  
I'm sure was going at a greater speed than us and the rain seemed to  
stop in mid-air a few times, but I was too excited about the trip to  
really care. I looked over at the front glass and saw the airport  
coming into view. The rain picked up its force and thunder could now  
be heard clapping. I must have spaced out for a minute or two  
because, before I knew it, the car was stopping in front of the  
helicopter terminal.  
  
I got out of the car, hugged my parents, and said my good-byes. The  
pilot was waiting inside the helicopter and was waving for me to get  
inside. He was somewhat concerned about the rain affecting the  
experience, but wasn't going to let it stop him. As I took my seat  
the blades started spinning until we were ready for flight. My  
parents got back into the car - still waving - and drove away. I  
asked the pilot a few questions, but most of what he said was  
incomprehensible. He sounded drunk and - I thought I was going crazy  
- he disappeared for a quick moment. I looked out the window and let  
the beautiful scenery, now coming into view, take my mind off of the  
strange feeling I just got. Inside the helicopter were me, the pilot,  
a guide................and a black dial-phone. Why this phone was  
here and what it was connected to was beyond me. Maybe it was for  
decoration, or maybe the pilot was just strange. I asked anyway.  
  
"Why is that phone there?"  
  
"That black dial phone? That's in case of an emergency. You don't  
need to worry."  
  
Worry? I wasn't worried about the phone, I was worried that if there  
was an emergency, who would we call with a phone like that? I would  
find that out soon enough. The helicoptor lifted off the ground and I  
saw the cars turn into toys. The landscape started to look like a  
view of the "Sim City" PC games. After we reached the proper altitude  
I relaxed and sat back for a few minutes. The pilot and guide asked  
me a few questions which I answered with little hesitation. After and  
hour or so New Zealand came into view. That's when everything  
changed.  
  
The pilot and guide gave me an evil smirk and the helicopter started  
spiralling toward the ground. They were pushing all kinds of controls  
and the helicopter started to overheat. Suddenly the phone rang and I  
looked at it. How is it ringing? I looked back at the pilot and  
guide who were now shaking and transforming. Theyre uniforms peeling  
to reveal black suits. Large pilot shades shrinking to small shining  
shades.  
  
The phone continued to ring while the Agents grabbed for me while  
trying to regain control of the helcopter. Millions of thoughts ran  
though my head as a familiar voice spoke to me. See you in Zion. I  
picked up the phone and my whole life flashed in front of me as if  
being transferred from one place to another.......and everything went  
dark.  
  
I slowly opened my eyes with such effort that I thought the vessels in  
my head would burst. My head ached and my eyes burned. My vision  
blurry, I felt around for anything. I felt nothing. My back was cold  
and I was layong on a table.......made of steel. Hundreds of points  
were aching around my body as I pulled a small needle out of my arm  
with just as much effort as opening my eyes. A few minutes passed and  
my vision became clear. Is this Zion? Am I free?  
  
"Welcome to your new home; Zion."  
  
A figure moved under the light and stared at me.  
  
"Zion? What happened? Where am I?"  
  
"You're free, DivineVirus."  
  
Did I hear him right? Free? In Zion? No more fake reality? FREE!?  
  
In other news, a large number of people have gone missing over the  
past few weeks. Fowl play is not suspected, but the circumstances of  
the disappearances have authorities puzzled. All 1624 cases reported  
in the world are all linked by one thing. The 1624 people all played  
a game called "Matrix Warrior" before they disappeared. Also, at all  
the areas where the people were last seen, payphones or rotary-dial  
phones were found with the phone off the hook. Searches have been  
commenced for all the missing.  
  
A helicopter was found off the coast of New Zealand this morning. It  
is a helicopter that was reported to have a local student aboard. The  
helicopter crashed after some technical difficulties and landed on a  
coral reef bar. The bodies of the student, the pilot, and guide have  
yet to be found. At this scene a phone was found just like all other  
cases.  
  
Creators of the game have declined an interview request and send their  
deepest sympathies to the families of the missing. Since these  
incidents, the game has been banned and removed from stores all over  
the world.  
  
Here I sit, in Zion, with everything I'm ever going to need anymore.  
I have new family now, new friends, and a new life. Things will be  
difficult, but at least they are real. I am now training under the  
Great Morpheus. He thinks I have some potential, and he will take me  
to the Oracle soon. It turns out that this whole event was planned by  
Robert. Robert was DataAngel the whole time, and he was the figure  
that welcomed me when I woke up. He knew that I had potential, so he  
searched and found me.  
  
Morpheus believes that I have a gift. He thinks I am the next One.  
Well, I saw the movies. I know what it takes. I just have to  
believe. Robert introduced me to just about every one of the 1624  
people that were freed as well. I think I'm going to enjoy being a  
part of a crew to help put an end to The Matrix. I just hope I don't  
run into an Agent anytime soon.  
  
Well, I guess I should end my story here. I may be back again  
sometime. You may see me walking down the street. If you're lucky, I  
may be seen by you in Zion. I hope you've learned the truth and I  
hope you use that truth well.  
  
Bye.........  
  
End Transmission 


End file.
